


you are the wind at my sword and the back at my side

by starciti



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, S-Support, Screenplay/Script Format, i could write it properly but nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starciti/pseuds/starciti
Summary: Maybe a prince and his chief tactician can be together, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a looong long time ago but i found it again and thought it was pretty good? it's more in character than anything i've written recently, tbh  
> the canon s support isn't that bad but i thought i'd try and make my own! i wrote this all pretty quickly but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless !!

Chrom: …

Chrom: Ugh. This is a terrible idea. What is he going to say? What is he going to _think?_ Maybe… Maybe I should wait. Maybe I shouldn’t do this at all.

Robin: Maybe you should stop talking to yourself in a voice so loud that all of Ylisse can hear you.

Chrom: Ah! Robin, you— how long have you been standing there?

Robin: Long enough. Why? Do you not enjoy having me stand here?

Chrom: What? No! I mean— yes, I— I don’t—

Robin: Ha! Peace, Chrom. I only jest. I apologize for startling you.

Chrom: No, it’s— it’s all right. Don’t worry about it.

Chrom: So, did you— did you need something?

Robin: Ah… I did, actually. I’d like to speak to you about something.

Chrom: What a coincidence. I was about to find you for the exact same thing.

Robin: Ha, how strange. Well, what did you need, _milord?_

Chrom: Firstly, for you to stop calling me that. And, er— you should probably go first. I’d bet what you have to say is much more important.

Robin: Hm. Normally, I’d disagree, but I think what I have to say is important, today.

Chrom: Uh-oh. Should I be worried?

Robin: Very funny, but no. I wanted to speak to you about what we talked about last time; when you talked about wanting to forge new bonds.

Chrom: Mhmm? What about that?

Robin: Well, I… I’ve been thinking about that; forging new bonds, and all. And I was thinking, well… What if we didn’t just forge bonds with new people? What if we created new types of bonds?

Chrom: Er… I don’t believe I’m following what you’re saying.

Robin: No, I… I didn’t think you would. This isn’t making much sense to me, either.

Chrom: Do you need some time to think this over? I can give you that.

Robin: No, no, you needn't let me waste more of your time in doing that. I think… I think I can just show you, if you’ll let me.

Chrom: Show me? Well, if it would help, I don’t see why not.

Robin: Right. And, Chrom? I… I’d like to apologize for this in advance.

Chrom: Apologize? What for?

Robin: …

Chrom: Robin? Er, could I ask why you’re so close to— _mmph!_

Robin: …

Chrom: ………

Robin: …

Robin: That is what I’d like to apologize for.

Chrom: You… Robin, you… Did you just _kiss_ me?

Robin: Heh, I believe I did.

Chrom: Why— Why would you—

Robin: If you’d allow me to explain, I think I could make much more sense of this situation.

Chrom: …

Robin: Right. Well, to put it simply, I suppose…

Robin: Chrom, I love you. I think I’ve loved you ever since you pulled me up from that field. It… It took me quite a while to realize, and even longer to accept it. If you’d like the truth, I… I suppose I was afraid. Afraid of what you’d think, of what the others would think, of what you’d do, of what you’d _say_ …

Chrom: Robin, you…

Robin: But believe me when I say that I’m not afraid anymore. I will admit this with my head held high, so you know I’m saying the truth. And, I… I understand completely if you do not feel the same way.

Chrom: …

Robin: I’m sorry. I… I probably should have kept this to myself. Thank you for listening to me, Chrom. I won’t take up any more of your time.

Chrom: …

Chrom: Ha! Ha, ha, ha!

Robin: Chrom? Why— Why are you laughing? What did I say?

Chrom: No, it’s— I just… I find it funny.

Robin: Huh? Why?

Chrom: Because, I… I was going to say the exact same thing.

Robin: You— _Huh?_

Chrom: Yeah. I wasn’t sure how I was going to, so, I… I was just going to give you this.

Robin: This— Chrom, this has the mark of Ylisse’s house crest on it. Aren’t you supposed to give this to…?

Chrom: Yes. It’s an engagement ring; I’m supposed to give this to whoever I want to marry.

Robin: You… Chrom, I—

Chrom: No, Robin. Now it’s my turn.

Robin: …

Chrom: Robin, I… Gods, I love you. I love you more than the rest of the world put together. I don’t know why it took me so long to tell you, or even to tell myself, but I want you to know that. And, honestly, I never want you to forget that. So, with that in mind; Robin, will you… will you marry me?

Robin: …

Robin: You know, this is actually kind of funny. The prince of Ylisse and his amnesiac tactician? Ha! It sounds like something right out of one of Virion’s love stories.

Chrom: Er… I believe I’m lost again.

Robin: I figured as much. I was thinking out loud more than I was anything else.

Robin: But aside from that, Chrom, my… my answer is yes. Yes, Chrom, I— I’d be honored to say yes.

Chrom: Really? You—aha! Gods, I think you may have just made me the happiest man in Ylisse!

Robin: Heh, I think that might be a bit of an overstatement. Though, the feeling is mutual.

Chrom: I’m glad to hear that. Gods, I… Robin, listen…

**You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world… Just you and me.**

**Author's Note:**

> Chrom and Robin achieved support level S.


End file.
